lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor and Jeff the killer
“Hello i’m a doctor you may have guest already i’m here to tell u a story about a person who i did an operation on, lets begin.” “Oh good your awake Jeff” “What the fuck is going on” “Jeff please don’t curse” “Who the fuck are you? what the hell i’m I on this table?” “I’m the doctor Jeff and it seems that you have a case of killer and madness” “WHAT THE FUCK!?” “Jeff i said no cursing and please sit still for the operation” I walked other to a cupboard and opended it,I took out a hammer. “WHAT THE HELL ARE U DOING” “I’m just going to brake your legs” I walked other to him and then i bashed the hammer off his two legs, he was screaming but i covered my hand other his mouth.”Now now Jeff if you scream your going to give my location away” I took a saw and then started to slice off his legs, he was screaming in pain,the legs came off easy. “YOU ASSHOLE SON OF A BITCH!!!” “Its ok Jeff now that you legs are gone you can’t run away now” so i said. I went other to the sink to wash my hands from the blood but somehow he manged to free him self.He was crawling for the door but I ran other and stabbed a large knife into his hand and the knife got stuck in the wooden floor. “Jeff its ok the operation is nearly over all I have to do now is do a heart transplant” This shocked Jeff in fear and put fear into the rest of his body. ” YOUR FUCKING INSANE! YOUR GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL YOU DO KNOW” “Jeff I have already been in hell because this place is hell” I took a small cutting knife and walked other to him and sliced off some of his skin “Jeff stop moving it will just get worse he he” and i sliced more of his skin off and more and more till i could see some of his ribs I was now slicing almost all of his skin off ” look Jeff its your rib cage, i’m going to have to do something about that” I grabbed his rib and soon pulled it off, I must have pulled off at least 10 ribs. “FUCK YOU UR A FUCKING INSANE BITCH!!!” “I know i am” I soon started to pull out some organs but not the lungs I needed him to live a bit longer “Now for the heart Jeff” I put my hand on to the heart it was squishy, and with one pull his heart came out “y-oo-u ff-uu-ck-inng aaa-sss- hoollle” I walked other to a jar and put his heart in, and put a label on it and I wrote on it saying “JEFF THE KILLER’S HEART” ---- Author unknown Category:Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious Category:Random Capitalization Category:Wall of Text Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Excessive Profanity Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:YT Readings